The present invention relates to a semiconductor package which can load many high-performance ICS(integrated circuits) to increase packaging density for high-performance systems such as supper computers and large-sized computers.
Generally, the size of computers increases correspondingly to the capacity of the computers. Therefore, high-integration chips and semiconductor packages have been developed in order to reduce the size of the computers. In other words, a semiconductor package as shown in FIG. 4 which can load many high-integration chips has been developed. In this semiconductor package as shown in FIG. 4, a plurality of IC chip 31 are loaded on an wiring substrate 32 which is provided with wires and electrodes thereon. The wires are connected to leads 33 which pass through the wiring substrate 32. Also, a heat sink 34 is formed on the chips 31 and provided with a plurality of holes 34a for air flow.
In this semiconductor package 30, however, many chips 31 are formed on the wiring substrate 32 only in one-row so that the packaging density is not enough to reduce the size of the semiconductor package.